


Only in the Darkness

by SeaSparkle



Series: Allurance2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, War, mention of Lotor, set just after season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Only in the darkness can you see the stars - Martin Luther King JrThe war is getting darker, Lance can't deny that.





	Only in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like this one, yay! Hopefully it doesn't suck too bad.
> 
> Allurance Week day 2: Stars

Lance found Allura sitting alone outside. 

They were currently at their base on the Olkari home planet, planning out what their next step should be. Well, they were supposed to be getting some rest so that they could plan their next step tomorrow, but none of them were really sleeping. 

Lance had heard Shiro doing some push ups or something similar when he passed by his room. It wasn't unusual for him. Everyone knew he had trouble sleeping most nights, but nobody brought it up. 

Hunk was in the kitchen stress baking, talking with Pidge and Matt who were working on something at the table. 

Keith was training, while Kolivan stood off to the side and watched him. Lance had a sneaking suspition that Kolivan knew exactly who Keith's mother was, and that that woman had been close to him, possibly even related. Call him crazy, but he just felt like there was something there, some sort of nostalgia in the man's eyes as he watched over him.

He himself had been just wandering around. There were a lot of thoughts running through his head right now. Surprisingly the fact that they now had the fudgetive prince Lotor among them was not winning the top spot in his mind. As much as he wanted to be distrustful of the man, he'd really given then no reason to be. Sure, he was probably just with them because he had no where else to go, but Lance was starting to doubt that he had any plans to outright betray them. Or to deliberatly have them at each other's throats.

No, that seemed to be someone elses agenda.

He went outside for some air, hoping it would help clear these thoughts. That's when he found Allura. She was sat there, looking up at the sky.

"Shouldn't you be resting? You haven't had a good sleep since before Naxzela." Lance said, alerting her to him presence.

She looked at him for a moment before returning her gaze up to the sky, "I could say the same for you."

"Yeah, but I didn't use my awesome magic to help us break out of that barrier. Mostly because I don't HAVE awesome magic..." He said light heartedly.

Allura smiled a little, but just kept looking up at the sky, despite muttering a quiet, "I suppose you're right..."

A moment or two passed, making it clear Allura wasn't getting up. Whatever was on her mind had her pinned there, like how his sister use to pin butterflies and moths to boards. She would set up this 'ammonia trap' that would kill and preserve them, then she would make beautiful yet terribly morbid artwork out of them.

Lance sat down next to the Princess. He watched her for a while before turning his gaze upwards.

"It's getting dark, isn't it?" Allura asked.

"Well, it is night." Lance said, looking over at her.

Her lips curved up into a small smile again. but it didn't reach her eyes. It hit Lance then that she wasn't talking about how physically dark it was outside.

The war. It was getting more and more intense. Every mission, every battle was getting more and more dangerous. He could feel it. Each time he flew his lion, it felt like the chances if him landing it safely again grew just a little bit smaller. Like each passing day chipped away another little bit of hope that he would live through this. That he would live to return to his family. That he would get to hug his mom even just one last time.

They had almost died. Voltron, the rebels, everyone. In one fell swoop. Keith had almost sacrificed himself to take down the shield. The other's didn't know that yet. He'd over heard Matt speaking with Keith about it, and that was the only reason he knew.

If it's hadn't been for Lotor, who knows what might have happened?

It was becoming clearer and clearer that, at some point, one of them was probably not going to make it back. In fact, the chances of all of them surviving this was so low it was almost laughable. 

"You know... one of my sisters was obsessed with insperational quotes." He began, "she use to collect then and put them on her blog. Had a whole ton of followers too. Anyway, I remember this one she had on her wall. It was something like... 'only when it is dark can we see the starts' ."

Allura looked over at him now, a surprised look on her face, "My father used to say something similar."

He nudged her with his elbow, " See? And if your father, the leader of a whole race of people, said it has to be truthful."

She smiled at him, this time it softened her tired eyes, "Thank you, Lance. Really, it seems silly but that does make me feel better."

"Happy to help, princess." He said.

Neither of them got up for a long time though. They stayed there, late into the night, gazing up at the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope it didn't suck too bad (also did you like my nod to the theory that Lance is already realizing something is off with Shiro?)  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it!
> 
> ~ Sparkle


End file.
